the pirate demon king
by kamen rider D-cide
Summary: Yuri shibuya captain had accomplish all his goals the destruction of the zangyack empire and the freedom of the galaxy aswell as his former mentors goal to gather all 34 super sentai grand power so now a new adventure awaits in a new world for he is now king . strong Yuri x fem harem ( also this fan fiction is connected with my other fic ABARANGER no basket )


THE PIRATE DEMON KING..

_This is basicly my take on kyo Kara maoh crossover with gokaiger what if Yuri was the captain of the gokai galleon and gokaiger red adventuring the universe with navi and akared and basco wasn't with them and he had already gotten all of the 34 super sentai great powers_

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in Japan the sun was shinning the sky was clear and above the country of Tokyo there was something flying and it isn't a plane if one was to look closely they could see a red jolly roger it had black flag that was a cross of swords and in the middle of it was a key<p>

On the ram of the ship we could see someone standing on it not at all worry if he could fall just staring into the sky , he was wearing a red captains coat and black slacks under the coat he was wearing a black and red vest with a white shirt he also has black eyes and hair he was standing at 5,8 also with a build that was muscular but not to much like those body builders on TV this person was non other than the captain and the former most wanted of the zangyack empire before they were destroy he is captain Yuri shibuya of the gokai galleon and former member of the akaki pirates . then all of a sudden a brown mechanical like parrot with yellow eyes flew to his side this was the navigater Navi" what are you doing out here yuri " navi said to his captain

" I'm just thinking " Yuri said

" thinking about what Yuri " navi ask

" thinking what we should do now that we already found the greatest treasure in the universe and gotten all the ranger keys grand power as well as free the galaxy from the zangyack grip "yuri reply for it was true now that they had accomplish akared goal aswell as there's nothing really seems fun anymore . when all of the sudden the ship shook " what was that are we under attack " Yuri said as he enter the gokai galleon again and seeing navi looking panic " what's wrong navi " Yuri ask to his navigater " ahh Yuri " navi said as he flew to Yuri " we have a problem a big problem " navi said in a panic voice so much that Yuri couldn't understand " navi calm down and speak clearly dang it " Yuri said after having finally enough of his partners rambling . and when navi finally calm down he began speaking again " we have a problem a dimensional rift has open infront of us " navi said

Making Yuri raise an eyebrow as far as he knows a dimensional rift only happens when an other world is contacting the other world but that rearly happen the last time it happen was a thousand years ago ' but then again this could be my one chance at adventure like the old earth saying never look a gift in a horse mouth in the wrong way or I think...' Yuri thought and navi seeing his captain with a look he knew all to well "umm..Yuri ..why do you have a look " navi said " what look navi " Yuri ask innocently " the look like you are going to do something dangerous " navi said as he saw Yuri go to the door that leads to the ship wheel " I don't know what you mean navi-kun " Yuri said sweetly and making navi sweat buckets before navi could say anything Yuri pulled a lever and a rope shot out of the wall and tie around navi and yuri kwickly went to the ships wheel and turn the ship so it was heading straight for the portal and Yuri was blinded by a bright light .

***_somewhere on another world*_**

**_*Yuri P.O.V *_**

When I woke up I found myself on the ground in some place that looks like a village and I then I saw a woman who was blonde and had blue eyes and was dress like a western type old clothes so I ask her a question " excuse me do you know where this is " I ask to her and then she respond however if was in a language he didn't understand and then all of a sudden she started screaming and a angry mob with pitch forks appear all of a sudden " oi oi why did you call a angry mob I was just asking for directions " I said before all of a sudden a man on a horse appear he was a very big man with blond hair and gold eyes he then got off his horse and stand in front of me he then started talking but like the woman he could not understand him at all before he stop talking all of a sudden and then I sense danger and I block as he all of a sudden try to strike me he look surprise that I block his attack " what the hell dude I was just asking for directions " I shout to him " good it would seem you can understand me now " he said then i finally prose's what he said and he was right I could understand him " so I ask again where am I " I ask him making him raised an eyebrow

" you really don't know where you are do you " he said

" if I know I wouldn't have ask now would I " I said with a deadpanned tone of voice

He look as though he was about to reply before " YURI! " a voice shouted and when we look at the direction of the voice we saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair and eyes wearing what looks like an army uniform the same could be said for the two male behind her they all were riding horses to us and the woman in the middle was the one who shouted his name and the man he was asking all of a sudden curse and got on his horse and rode straight to the woman while drawing his sword " STAY WAY FROM YURI ADALBERT! " she shouted about to draw her sword however " too late conradia( fem Conrad ) " he said swinging his sword at her but his sword all of a sudden was block by another sword with a red handle and the gokai symbol on it in the colour white it was being hold by me " now now that's no way to treat a pretty lady " I said to him before he back off " I didn't think the demon king would be this strong we will meet again " adalbert said before running off

" hump..wimpi " I said

" that was excellent your highness " the woman said

" sure but how do know me " I ask as I rest my sword on my shoulder

" how about we discuss this somewhere else " she said and I nooded

* _**somewhere else near house**_ *

When we arrive at a wooden house by horse back riding the door to the house open and a women with light purple hair and was wearing a white robe like clothing came out and run up to me " oh your highness its so nice to meet you " she said " yeah you to but who are you " I ask " why don't we head inside first " the woman who is known as conradia said . when we finally enter the house we all begin introduction " hello there your highness my name is conradia Weller it is nice to meet you your highness " conradia said " and my name is winter von christ your highness its so nice go meet you your highness " the purple hair woman now known as winter said " and my name is captain Yuri shibuya of the gokai galleon its nice to meet you to " I said and they both look taken aback by what I said " so what is this highness business about " I ask to them " well actually you are the 27th demon king of the demon kingdom your highness " winter said "demon king huh the first ever pirate demon king not bad " I said " excuse me your highness but what do you mean by pirate " conradia said " don't tell me you don't get it I'm a space pirate " I said " what your highness your a pirate " winter said sounding shock

" yes I am " I said winter look like she was about to say something before conradia interfere " we will talk about this later at the castle OK winter " she said and winter just nooded her head and then she turn to me " we will explained everything at the castle your highness " she said to me and I just nooded my head

* _**cavonet castle , demon kingdom **_*

As we arrive at the castle we were greeted with a giant festival and everyone was cheering and waving so I being the gentleman I was wave back and accept the flowers that were given to me and offering them all a smile if he was going to be a king he would his people the kindness and respect they deserve after all a king is nothing without his people the same could be said of the people them selves

When I look at the castle gates I instantly narrowed my eyes and conradia seeing his highness action ask " what is wrong your highness " she said also drawing winter's attention to her king " who is that " I ask while looking at the castle gates so seeing the direction their king was looking they both also narrowed their eyes " that is lord stuffle con spitzveg he is the older brother of the former demon queen and regent but it was found out he abuse his power and he was strip of his position your highness " conradia said " serves him right " winter said " winter " conradia repremen her friend " hmm interesting " I thought as the look that I got before jumping into the portal appear making winter and conradia look at their king weirdly " what do you mean your high- " conradia stop in the middle of her sentence when all of a sudden her highness pulled the rains of his horse making it run straight for castle gates " YOUR HIGHNESS!" conradia and winter shouted as they follow their king , as I made the speed up just like I thought that stuffle and the guards guarding the gates all parted ways as I rode straight to the castle at top speed well that would have been the case if my horse didn't stop all of a sudden and it throw me off I would have landed face first into the ground if I didn't flip and landed standing

When I look at what stop my horse I saw a beautiful black hair woman dress in a green army uniform petting the horse calming it down " YOUR HIGHNESS ! " I heard winter and conradia shout and the black hair woman look at me in distaste " this is the king " she said with a scowl " yeah you got a problem with that " I said with the same amount of distaste " this guy can't be the king " a voice said on the stairs so I turn to the voice and I saw a blonde hair woman dress in a blue army uniform she had long blonde hair and green eyes " enough lets all head inside and discuss this matter over lunch since his majesty is famishe " conradia said and we all head inside

*_**inside covenant castle at the dinning room ***_

_***normal pov ***_

After everyone had gather at the dining table for lunch introduction began " your highness this is my older sister Gwenfia von Voltaire , and this " conradia said before putting a hand on the blond girl shoulder " is my younger sister wolfimia von beilefelt " conradia said before her hand was swatted away by wolfimia " take your disgusting human hand of me " she said " and I am conradia Weller I am not one of the 10 aristocrac the only different my father was he was a great swordsman " conradia finish as yuri was about to introduce himself before the dining room doors open and a woman who look like a older wolfimia came in and the three sister stood up and said " good afternoon mother " together and then she went and greeted each of her daughters before spotting Yuri and coming up to him " your majesty its so nice to meet you " she said " yes you to..but may I know who you are madam " Yuri said in a gentleman voice and that's when winter introduce her " your majesty this is the former demon queen lady cecilie von spitzweg " winter said making yuri look at her with shock ' what the hell she that old she doesn't even look any older than 20 ' Yuri thought ' man demon are weird ' before finally regaining his composure and said " charm my lady " Yuri said kissing the back of her hand

" my arent you a charmer " she said , seeing the look her mother had conradia stop it before anything could happen " now why don't we let his majesty introduce himself " conradia said as Yuri stood up " its nice to meet all of you my name is captain Yuri shibuya and the first generation captain of the red kaizoku galleon " Yuri said while bowing his head . everyone was shock by this piece of information except winter and conradia " what your a pirate " wolfimia said as Yuri nooded " then he can't be our king he just a no good scum of a pirat- " before wolfimia could finish her sentence she was slap in the face by Yuri and fall down to the ground when she raised her head to yell at Yuri she suddenly found a barrel of a red gun with the gokaiger emblem on it in front of her face " word of warning I hate stuck up nobles even more so if they are talking bad about me I dare you to say something like that again and I'll put a bullet through your little noble brain " Yuri said in a cold voice devoid of any emotion those who were in the army that was in the room thought the same thing ' you only have that kind of tone if you seen war before ' they thought ' Yuri what happen to you ' conradia thought feeling concerned of her king . as Yuri lower the gun winter finally got out of her stupper " your majesty please take that slap back " she said in a panic voice " no I won't just like you I also have my pride winter " Yuri said winter look like she was about to say it again before lady cecilie raise her hand " winter our majesty just said what is done is done correct " she said to Yuri and he nooded her head " good then the ceremony is complete " she said with a smile making me confuse " what ceremony conradia " Yuri ask " in the demon tribe slapping someone on the cheek is consider as a proposal so in demon terms you and wolfimia are fiancee's contracted to be marry " she explain to Yuri who finally understood what he had done thus making him face slap himself for being so stupid ' woi woi what customs does slapping someone consider as a proposel ' Yuri thought before he saw the table was turn over and everything fall off " I refused to accept this I challenge you to a duel " wolfimia said while pointing at Yuri making Yuri smirk " sure I don't mind just name the place and time " Yuri said to wolfimia while raising his hand to stop winter and conradia protest " good I'll wipe that smirk of your face " she said " try it and how about we make this interesting " making wolfimia raised an eyebrow " how so " she ask " with a bet of course if you win I'll won't be demon king and I'll cancel the marriage " Yuri said to wolfimia " what if you win " wolfimia ask seeing Yuri smirk " then I'll be demon king and you must not complain and you become my fiance ..so basicly its a win win situation if you win you get to do all that and I'll even step of the throne and if I win I get all that plus " Yuri stop and smirk " a very sexy and beautiful fiance " Yuri finish making wolfimia blush bright red at being called beautiful and making lady cecilie squeal saying that her daughter was as beautiful as her " o-okay then I accept your terms the duel will be at the courtyard " wolfimia said

***_castle courtyard_ ***

Everyone had gather at the courtyard as Yuri and wolfimia was standing across form each other with winter as the mediator " ahem now since his majesty was challenge he have rights to pick the challenge " winter said as she nooded to Yuri who then took on a thinking pose before finally coming to a conclusion " well since I don't really care how about a free for all duel anything is permitted and all weapons are permitted as well " Yuri said as wolfimia draw her sword aswell as Yuri own sword and winter stood in the middle between the to competitors and announce " BEGIN " winter said as both went and dash to each other as their blades meet in the middle " your not back wolfi-chan " Yuri said " wolfimia...how dare you but I agree your not bad your self with a sword " wolfimia said before Yuri leaned to her ear and whisper " if you think I'm good with a sword I'm even better with the sword under my pants " yuri said making wolfimia thought of very naughty things and seeing his opponent distracted Yuri made a sliding kick making wolfimia drop her sword and lay on the ground " to bad you lose wolfi-chan " Yuri said as wolfimia gritted her teeth . sensing heat building Yuri jump away as a fireball pass him and went to distance himself away from wolfimia who had two fireballs on both palms of her hand " oh that's no fair if your the only one to use your powers " Yuri said as he brought out what look like a cellphone and flip it open making everyone see the gokaiger emblem on the top screen except it wasn't cross like on the other emblem on the sword and gun . then Yuri reach inside his coat and brought out a red figurine the size of his palm and then Yuri did a pose and shouted " gokai change ! " making everyone even wolfimia who stop attacking more confuse as the red figurine legs flip and went to its face showing a key on the inside then Yuri insert the key into the slot for the keys that was on the cellphone and turn it side ways as a voice shouted

" **GOKAIGER**! "

As everyone look around for the voice before Yuri was covered in a red light and everyone had to block the light with their hands when it had died down everyone was shock now in Yuri place was a red color person he was wearing a red coat with the collar standing up on the outside of the collar was gold color while the inside was white a red helmet with a black visor and a pirate hat that was attach to the helmet . to say everyone was shock was an understatement the only thing that they saw that this was their king was the gokaiger emblem on his chest and head and then the Yuri now gokai red draw his sword and gun and cross them both over his chest " let's make this showy " Yuri said and wolfimia finally got out of her stupper and make fireballs on her palms again and started throwing them at Yuri making yuri dodge , slash , and shoot the incoming fireballs " since you like fire so much let's even the playing field " Yuri said " what are you saying " wolfimia said as she saw Yuri brought out another figurine only this one was design differently and then Yuri press the button on the side of the figurine and it also transform into a key " what I'm saying is wolfi-chan magic should counter magic " Yuri said before inserting the key and twisting it as the phone shout

**" MAGIRANGER "**

as a magic circle appear above Yuri and pass through him as he change again this time he was wearing a full red body suit and had a red cape on his back and a golden belt with the letter M on it and a red helmet with a black visor in the shape of a Phoenix and then Yuri twirl while holding his cape and then did a pose " Mahou Sentai Magiranger " Yuri shouted and then Yuri grab his wand sword and said " magi magi magiro " as a red dragon made of fire appear out of a magic circle and attack wolfimia who threw her own fire spell to stop it but could not

* spectator *

Everyone watching was dumbfounded never seeing such a thing before " I never heard of such a spell before " gwenfia said looking at the dragon made from flames devouring wolfimia fireballs as though they were nothing " yes and I never heard of a device that let's you change like his majesty just did " winter said as they were all amaze by their new king's power while conradia thought ' just what happen to you Yuri ' she thought worrying about her king

_*** back at the battle** * _

" OK let's finish this " Yuri said as he dispel the dragon seeing wolfimia have a few burn marks on her clothes other than that they were no serious injury " now wolfi-chan hope your prepare to block this " Yuri said taking out another key and iserted it into the mobirate and twisting it as the phone shouted " **DYNAMAN** " as Yuri change again this time his outfit was consistent a white body suit and a red shirt attach to it covering the torso and red gloves and helmet with a black visor and the helmet had a yellow line going from the back of the helmet to the end of the red shirt on the body suit and then Yuri did another pose " kagaku sentai DYNAMAN " Yuri said then all of a sudden Yuri disappear and everyone look all over trying to find him " wolfimia behind you! " gwenfia said to wolfimia as she look behind her her sister was right Yuri was behind her with his back turn a few meters away when she was about to fire a fireball at Yuri back Yuri suddenly raise both of his fist into the air and shouted " its over wolfimia ..DYNA-EXPLOSION " as the place around and were she was standing suddenly exploded and she was sent flying to the tree thus knocking her out and Yuri power down as he went to wolfimia " I told you I would win wolfimia " Yuri said softly while kneeling next to her unconscious form before winter announced " winner is his majesty " and then the medics came and took wolfimia away as conradia approach Yuri " good job your majesty " Conradia said " thank you conradia now if you don't mind I would like to rest " yuri said and conradia nooded and led her king to his Chambers to rest

* * *

><p>* <strong>next day in the royal chambers * <strong>

*** Yuri p.o.v * **

It was a beautiful day the birds were singing and the sun was shinning what better way to wake up than this I thought as I heard a knock on the door " come in " I said when the door open conradia enter in with her brown army uniform " good morning your majesty I hope you had a wonderful rest your highness " she ask to me " yes I did thank you for asking conradia " I said with a smile on my face making conradia blush at her kings handsomeness " would you like breakfast in your room or do you want to eat. In the dinning room " conradia ask after finally calming down her red face " I'll have it in the dinning room if you don't mind but first let me finish my morning routine and then we will head there " i said entering the bathroom that was in his room " then I will wait for you outside your majesty " conradia said going out of the room to give her king some privacy

*~later~*

Me and conradia was heading to the dinning room for breakfast as we reach the dinning room doors we could hear everyone voices inside and with out further a do I push the two doors open and when I entered everyone stood up and said " good morning your majesty " before sitting on their own respected seats as I went and sit between wolfi-chan and gwen-chan I saw wolfi-chan had bandages on her head cheek and hand " good morning wolfi-chan I hope I didnt hurt you to badly yesterday " I said in concerned making wolfimia blush that he was concern for her " n-no i-I'm fine your majesty " wolfimia said " just call me Yuri I hate formalities especially since were engage to each others and that goes to all of you as well " i said not noticing wolfimia blush at his words and then I turn and greeted gwenfia " good morning gwen-chan " I said making gwenfia eyebrow twitch and some people to calm themselves from laughing " good morning to you to your majest- " " what did I say " " I mean Yuri " gwenfia said as I went and greet all the others when we were eating all of a sudden an alarm went off as everyone stood up " what is that conradia " I ask " that is an alarm signaling we are under attack Yuri " she said and then a soldier barge into the room looking panic " soldier are we under attack " gwenfia ask to him " yes ma'am " he replied " who is it the humans " winter ask " no ma'am its a " the soldier began and then trailing off " what is it ! " wolfimia shouted finally had enough of the soldiers mumblings " ITS A FLYING RED JOLLY ROGER MA'AM ! " he finally shouted as everyone went quite not believing what they just heard then I ran out of the room and to the front gates and I was right it was the galleon " stand down that is no enemy " I ordered the soldiers to lower their weapon and when everyone had catch up to me and saw what I did " Yuri what are you doing " wolfimia said as I turn to her and everyone else " that's no enemy that's my ship " as everyone was dumbfounded seeing the large floatting ship was their kings ship I then went and stood in front of the ship were I know had a camera connecting to the bridge " yo navi you there " I ask to the ship and then a buzzing sound appear indecateting the ship speaker was turn on

" **YURI YOUR OK I THOUGHT I LOST YOU WHEN WE WENT THROUGH THE PORTAL "** navi said in a crying voice

" yes I'm OK navi now could you stop the ship and come out here your scaring the people " I shouted back

" **OK** " navi said as the anchor fall and plant itself into the ground as the ship stop moving and stop right near the castle as a familiar brown parrot appear and fly to me " YURI ! " as I open my arms in a hugging motion and then close them as navi cry on my chest saying he was scared then I push him of " as much as I like to hug you navi its time to introduce you to everyone " I said this while making a motion with my hand at the people behind me before turning around to meet everyone gazes " OK I know all of you want an explanation but can we do this while having breakfast cause I'm really hungry " I said to everyone as my stomach made a sound and we all head back in

* in the dinning room 2 hours later *

" so do you understand " I ask

" so basicly your highness is a space pirate who don't plunder or things like that except from those who are criminals and the thing you use when fighting wolfimia was call a mobirate that let's you become a warrior and any past warrior of earth call super sentai that you aquaired when the zangyack a space imperial dictator who ruled the galaxy and try to attack the earth but the super sentai defeat him by making their powers one to destroy the zangyack and free the universe but little bits of their power scatter through the galaxy even though they still have their own powers and those little bits transform into the keys that allow you to use their powers and then you travel to earth to gained their ultimate power so that you can use the key powers fully " I was about to interrupt " and your also the captain of the gokaigers also known as the 35th super sentai did I miss anything your majesty " conradia finish summing up everything and I shook my head to say she got everything " my my to think our king was such a man don't you think so wolfimia darling " lady cecilie said to wolfimia who was shock " ehh king " navi said " yes navi I am the king of the demon tribe it would seem on my right is " I said mentioning to conradia " is miss conradia Weller and on my right is " motioning to winter " is lady winter von Christ and the woman in green is " motioning to gwenfia " lady gwenfia von Voltaire and the woman in the black dress is " motioning to cecilie " lady cecilie von spitzweg the former demon king and mother to conradia , gwenfia and , wolfimia and finally sitting right next to me " I said motion I to wolfimia " is lady wolfimia von beilefelt and also my fiance " I said as I pull wolfimia into my lap making her blush bright red and to think of some very suggestive things " ehh what a fiancee your have a fiance Yuri " navi said sounding shock " yes now let's eat " I said about to eat before I felt someone Pocking me on the chest " c-c-could y-you let me sit on my own chair Yuri " wolfimia said with a stutter " why you don't like sitting on my lap " I ask making her blush "n-no not that " wolfimia said " so whats the problem if you can't eat then I'll just do this " I said as I put a piece of meat in my mouth and lean my face near her and push her face up " what are you doing yur- " wolfimia began before she stop as I kiss her and by the sound of everyone gasping it means they weren't expecting this as I push the piece of meat from my mouth to hers and then I separate the kiss " I'll do just that over and over again till your food all gone " I said seductively as she pass out from blushing and I just continue eating not at all bother by everyone frozen form

To be con tinue...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well this is my first M rated fic so I hope you guys and girls like it please comment and review I appreciate the feedback see ya <em>**


End file.
